


Nero's First Halloween

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 1yearold Nero, Dante is a kit-kat freak, Don't steal Vergil's baby, OcVergil, This ended up long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a normal, well planned out day turned dark when Vergil finds that his child isn't where he left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> MY GLOB ITS OFFICAL! Nero has been confirmed as Vergil's child. I AMM HAPPPYY CAUSE I KNEW IT!
> 
> Any way
> 
> I started this a month before October. I had it complete but didn't like how I ended it. That is how you get this long fic, me hateing how I end things.

This was Nero's first Halloween, naturally Lady went crazy with Nero's costume. The 1 year old was dressed in a cute black night fury dragon costume. The tail was hand knitted and stitched to a black onesie. Along the back it had little spikes also knitted with black plush in them. The top section was the head stitched to the hoodie on the onesie. Lady couldn't be more happy with how it all came out. Nero didn't seem to mind the costume too much. It didn't obstruct him from playing. 

"Who knew you had an old Lady talent."Dante said as he picked up the little dragon boy. 

The short hair woman punched the younger Sparda twin in the face. It didn't hurt him of course. Only punches from Vergil did, but still he didn't like that she attempted to hurt him. At least she didn't shoot him while he had Nero in his arms. 

"At least one of us had a skill that isn't devil hunting," she spat back. " anyway are you and the egotistical bastard working all day today?"

"Yeah, I already started getting calls. It will be a busy day today." Dante spoke with his free hand reaching for his red on the coat rack next to the desk. 

"Then I'll go ahead and take Nero out to play." 

Lady snatched the cute child from his uncle. Nero waved bye to Dante with his devil hand that was covered with a black glove that had little talons at the ends of the fingers. The black haired woman picked up the blue diaper bag and left the shop.

Vergil was half expecting to see Lady out with Nero getting candy; that he would have to first check, from the people in the more suburban area of the city. Lady was with several other women with children the same age as his kin. 

Nero made a sound that everyone knew, that Lady knew, that meant he saw someone he knew. By the way Nero smacked his hands in excitement meant that he saw Vergil. The cute little giggles and gurgling sounds made the other women say awe in unison and swoon when Vergil came into view. Nero's hands when up as he leaned forward. Vergil took his son, holding him. With one hand under his bottom and the other around his belly. Nero loved being held like that. Vergil was tall so he could see a lot more then with Lady. 

"Mary it's that guy your baby daddy?" one of the women asked 

The pair blushed before turning away from each other. 

"Him? No way in hell " Lady said with her arms crossed. "I just watch his kid cause he's adorable. "

"Oh is that what you call it now?" The same woman asked.

"Shut it!" Lady said irritated. 

There was a demon nearby and the last thing he wanted was his nestling killed. So naturally he waited for it to come to him. The demon came down the street roaring for the son of Sparda to show his face.

Yamato was summoned and drawn ready for battle. With one flash step forward, Vergil performed a long cut along with several others small fast ones. Yamato was re sheathed with a click sound igniting the cuts. He looked back and Nero was laughing. His son was laughing. There was no way in hell Vergil would ever be able to deny the cute white haired child wasn't his. Nero was just as cruel as his father; cute, but creepy.

Later on in the day Vergil ran into Lady again only this time she and the group of mothers were being attacked. There were a hoard of demons chasing after them, because they had the grandson of Sparda. It seemed a little too early( in age) for word to get out about the dark knight's child, but hell his personal life was the demons life too. Right now he felt like a celebrity and the demons paparazzi. 

To make quick work of the demons he trigger with an electric blue burst of energy. Taking a stance he slowly un sheathed Yamato before sending out his three doppelganger. The blue devil lunged forward release his three transparent copies. Multiple slashes appeared in a dome like shape. Coming back into the center, the three copies merged back into Vergil and with a slow click, the slashes exploded. It was like looking at fireworks. The devil- still triggered, took Nero from Lady along with the bag of baby things. 

"I am going to take him home. You come home late, I am locking you out." in his trademark cold tone he says to her before he walks away.

 

Back at the shop Dante lays on the red sofa with his hands covering his face. The doors open and in come Vergil holding his tiny helion copy. The blue bag is thrown on the opposite sofa. Shifting oddly with Nero asleep on his shoulder, he takes the baby to his room ; gently putting him in his crib.

Vergil lets gravity work and dropping down on the sofa with a sigh. He was just as exhausted as Dante.

"Dose the kid have candy?" Dante asked with his eyes shut.

Vergil tossed him the bag idly. "Every pack of skittles are mine."

"Skittles freak," Dante said with a cheeky grin.

Vergil scoffed. "Kit-kat abomination ."

The kit-kat bar in the younger man's hands; cracking as he broke apart a piece and ate it. They shared a short moment of silence- times like this where rare; the twins normally fought or Nero would be babbling and causing mischief.  
A crinkle of plastic alerted that Vergil ate all of his skittles and now needed more. A thick chill rode up his spine telling him something was wrong. The baby monitor- conveniently placed on the coffee table center, was quiet. Not even the sound of soft breathing could be heard. That's when Vergil traveled back up the stairs to the baby's room, he was taken back by what he saw. 

The dark colored crib was empty. There was a remnant of a child being there, Nero tossed as turned in his sleep. The light off colored white sheets were messed up and the stuffed animals moved around. Any parents first reaction would be to freak out. What Vergil did could be heard from down the street. Yelling at the top of his lungs, the man devil triggered- for the second time that day; and storms out of the shop with a very scared Dante. 

The younger twin followed outside to ask what happened, but by then Vergil was gone. Running up stairs; Dante found why his brother stormed out. His son was stolen from him. Dante picked up the phone back at his desk to call Lady and tell her to keep Vergil from hurting anyone. 

"The hell to you want?" came the younger hunters voice. 

"Nero's been stolen and Verge is out triggered." Dante spoke into the receiver.  
"Who the hell would steal a 1 year old kid?"

"Demons who are obsessed with killing Sparda's family. "

"Right." Lady said with a no duh tone.

"Keep Verge from hurting anyone, I'm gonna try to calm him down. " Dante said last hanging up the phone. 

Vergil was full of rage, pushing aside many of the young children. He was not picking up on Nero's demonic energy at all and it was starting to scare him. Vergil felt that he was failing- more than before, as a father. In the middle of the street he didn't even fight the wave of sadness that attacked. His chest hurt horribly, hugging his arms he silently cried in the middle of the street. Dante caught up to him rather fast. His hand dropped down on his shoulder, the demonic hide slightly rough against Dante's fingers. Instantly Vergil hugged his twin and just cried. The action was so foreign that Dante stiffened on contact. 

Slowly Vergil changed back to normal. Once he fully realized his actions he pushed away Dante and cleaned off his tears. With his mind cleared he could now focus on what he had come out here to do. Almost immediately demonic energy was easy to pick out. Dante followed closely behind,Lady ended up catching up with them.

In a dark alley hissed a voice with a small cry. Weapons drawn the group readied themselves for anything. The demon exposed itself to them. She was tall with a full chest and hips. In one arm she held Nero and in another a gun in her hand placed right on his temple. 

"Give me my son back," Vergil threatened.

"Not till you give me that amulet."

Vergil's hand went straight to his neck where the half amulet laid. Dante had the other part hidden away in his desk, or so he thought. The demoness pulled the trigger slightly making Vergil's cold heart skip a beat. 

Vergil would admit hands down that he changed tremendously as a person. He became more patient and compassionate about things. Hell, he's even nice to Dante- okay to an extent but still. Lady had once noted to Dante that Vergil became protective of them. Mess with the dark angel's family, you get the demon. 

"Amulet and you get your nestling back," she pressed on. 

Vergil pulled off the gold chain containing the stone. The woman came close to him, setting the gun away. As promised, she gave Nero back to Vergil and Vergil gave her his amulet. Nero clutched his father's coat, nuzzling his head in the older man's neck. With his back now turned to her the older twin looked at his brother.

"Kill her,' Vergil said to Dante. 

"Don't need to tell me twice." 

Dante was going to enjoy this. 

Back home, Nero was asleep, but this time in Vergil's arms. This time he was not taking any chances. Lady popped another smarties in her mouth before smiling lightly. Dante did the same then sharing a short glance at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nero_Vergil_Relation_Confirmation.jpg
> 
> If anyone wants to see it for themselves


End file.
